What YOU Don't Know ( a.k.a Darth Varder Al)
by marigold
Summary: I LIKE Allen, really I do! Please just review! PLEASE!
1. Darth Vader Al

What YOU Don't Know (no

What YOU Don't Know _(no! no! It's nothing like that!)_

_AN: I don't own Escaflowne, Darth Vader, or Luke Skywalker, gasp!!!!!! _

_ _

PSSSSSSt-ah

PSSSSSSSt-ah

PSSSSSSSt-ah

The young Prince Chid was wandering the vast hallways of the castle in Pallas, when he heard an- erm…_strange_ sound coming from one of the rooms, and Chid being always a curious lil' boy ( IS he? Who knows?) Decided to find it a destroy it. ( Annoying sounds…annoy him.) 

Pushing past a door that was ajar, he searched to find what was making that gawd awful noise. What he saw changedhis life forever…

…He saw one Allen Shezare trying frantically to pull

a Darth Vader helmet off his beautifully maintained head…..

"Stupid Van…He said woman would be atra…. *_Sighs* _It was just another scheme (tm) to make me stay away from Hitomi…" Allen muttered.. He struggled to remove said helmet, and though valet, his actions were futile, and left him exhaustion

Suddenly!

He notices a small (platinum blond) child on the doorway staring at him with a fixed state of Horror. 

A strange feeling possessed him, and he began to speak. BUT_What was wrong with his breathing??_

_ _

"Chid-psst-I am-pssssssstaaaah-yo-pssst-urfath-psssssssssst-er-psssssssstah-What is GOING o-pssst-n? What the –pssssssstah-ing, This psssssstah-ks."

_ _

_Chid looked intently at his childhood idol…._

_Suddenly!_

"Oooohhhh!! YOU'RE MY FATHER!" Chid looks expectingly at Allen, who for some unknown reason, is lying on the ground, Allen manages to nod.

_ _

"Oh, Auntie Millernia told me that _two months _ago…"

Allen groans, and Chid (slowly, mind you) turns always, and leaves. 

Allen stares at the ground, a question burns in his mind, "Who told Millernia?"

(I didn't Allen!!! Ask HITOMI!!!)

AN: I have nothing against Chid (poor kid). I really don't, so please don't flame about _that_….


	2. Allen Special Lady/The Dead One

Chapter Two

Allen's Special Lady/The Dead One(In other words, Chapter Two.)

DISCLAIMER: we, the people insist you know the already obvious,

We DON'T own Escaflowne. (Shocked you there, ne? ^w^)

Two week after the, **AHEM**, _shocking _revelation, (in which Allen reveled to Chid the he was his son (Chid, I mean.))

Had Allen wondering, who exactly told Millernia his, well, _shocking _secret? (And why had she told Chid, she ruined his Darth Vader Moment!!!.)Moreover, why, more importantly had had Gadeth bought Herbal Escease shampoo without buying conditioner? Therefore, it is oblivious that Allen was a little depressed. And without commercial quality hair. 

Allen was combing his hair in his " Lair of Manly Things", when SUDDENLY, the lighting dimmed, a cold wind blew (which was odd, because The Lair didn't have windows.) and mist swirled 'round the bewildered Allen. A tall figure in white sheet (with two holes cut out for the eyes.*) 

Allen waited. The figure waited.

Allen waited. The figure waited. 

Allen waited. The figure waited. 

Allen waited. The figure waited. 

Allen waited. The figure waited. 

Allen waited. The figure waited. 

Allen waited. The figure waited. 

Finally the figure spoke, " I've come to haunnnt you."

Allen"…"

The figure said impatiently " Aren't you to even ask who I was, you idiot?!"

Allen"…"

The ghostly spector sighed with exasperation, " I'm one of your old flames!"

Allen's eyes brightened, " Ohhh! Are you Conniea?"

The Haunt signed "NO"

" Nateliea?."

"No."

"Fanny?"

NONONO!"

"Alice? Nara? Dr. Quinn,the Medicine Women? Farrah Faucett?"

"No, no, and hmmm, NO!"

*** The thirteen days later***

"Katie, the humble nurse maid?" 

The being not of this world rubbed her temple," None of these girls are dead, are they?" she muttered.

"Hitomi, the girl from the Phantom Moon?" 

"NOyou idiot! They'renot dead!!"

" …Millernia, the Last Princess of Astoria?"

"WHAT? YOU DATED MY LITTLE SISTER?!? YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!"

Allen whispered, "Soo, you are Mar-Mar, Mar-something?" 

"YOU FORGOT MY NAME?! ALLEN, HOW COULD YOU?!"

Mar-something bellowed, sobbing, pulling the sheet down reveling, Allen's _only_ dead flame, Marlene Aston zar Freid! 

( we, the people,are _shocked_ !) 

A.N.:I like Allen, I love Allen, I have web page for Allen, but he is so fun to tease! 

Allen: If youreally liked me, you wouldn't tease me!

Me:^_^ WOUld you like it if I teased Van instead?

Allen: mumble, grumble. 

Me: tickle-tickle. 

Allen: Stop that! 

Me: I kid because I love, Good night every body! 

REVIEW! Or it'll make me sad, 

;_; 


End file.
